


Flufftober 2018: Flowers

by animegirl1363



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Flufftober 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 12:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16346645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animegirl1363/pseuds/animegirl1363
Summary: For Flufftober 2018: Flowers.Ship: Hidaka x Goto.





	Flufftober 2018: Flowers

Most of their work goes unappreciated by the general public. The group doesn't mind that. They're used to it. On the rare occasion that someone they help show their thanks, it usually a small gift. However, this was something that was unprecedented for the two boys.

Earlier this week, Hidaka and Goto were assigned to deal with a strain. By happenstance the strain was bothering a young flower shop keeper. Since the regular police force couldn't handle it, the job fell on Sceptor 4. They captured the strain and woman was so grateful that she said she would send them 1 million flowers. Any normal person would believe she was exaggerating. Nope. Today the boys were getting the full brunt of the flower keeps, gratitude.

"Flower delivery!" Shouted Andy. He dropped yet another box of flowers onto the floor.

"What are we going to do with all of this!" Hidaka panicked.

The dorm was covered with a variety of colorful flowers. No space was untouched by the floral sea. Not even the beds.

"Next time, you guys need to help someone who is not crazy." Andy groaned.

"Like this is our fault!" Hidaka rebuttal.

"Andy! Come and help us!" Fuse called out from the hallway.

Andy reluctantly did as he was told.

"Gotti!"

Meanwhile, Goto was being chill about the whole situation. It kind of grounded Hidaka in a way.

Goto was taking the many flowers and crafting something. 

A red rose, an orange rose, a lavender rose. Red and white carnations. Arbutus, bellflower, heliotrope, and honeysuckle were all intertwined with the orchid as the base to form what is known as a flower crown.

"Tah da~"

Goto had made the item while Hidaka was having a crisis. He walked up and put the crown on top of Hidaka's head.

"Thank you, Gotti." Hidaka said. He was flustered by the random gesture. Goto had a tendency to act weird in absurd circumstances.

"We could have a crafting day with everyone to get rid of the flowers." Goto suggested.

"Gotti."

"Hmm."

"Please, stop being weird."

Goto smiled. He only wished Hidaka knew the language of the flowers.


End file.
